


Twelve Days of Christmas,  Day four ( Dinner)

by AnimeBooks_684



Series: 12 Days of Christmas 2018 [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeBooks_684/pseuds/AnimeBooks_684
Summary: Don't let Henry Chang in the kitchen.





	Twelve Days of Christmas,  Day four ( Dinner)

"Do you know what I know, I know. a child, a child...." Matthew Lynch song as he prepared potato salad.

"ey Matthew. Matthew!" Ronan Matthew's older brother stood in the doorway of the kitchen trying to get the youngest Lynch's attention.

He sighed, walked over to his brother and.. pulled the headphones right off of his head.

"Hey, Ronan." Matthew screeched.

"Declan and Ashley are here, dinner almost done?"

Matthew the little punk grabbed his headphones septum back on ears before raised and pumped five fingers twice in Ronan face and made a zero with his hand showing that it would be at least another 20 minutes before dinner time.

"Great." The middle Lynch brother hist out.

Signing he made his way back out to the living room. he had just managed to sit down when there was a knock on the farmhouses door, getting backed up he made his way to answer and let in The Horde.

The first person that greeted him was Gansey, followed by Sergeant and Cheng.

Maddie said it would be at least another 20 minutes, Sergeant, you Cheng can you take the dishes into the kitchen."

The two nodded and made their way as they were entering the kitchen Matthew exited and pointed towards the restroom, Ronan nodded.

Just as Ronan was getting ready to sit back down he caught sight of Adam. he went and exited out of the house meeting Adam at the porch steps.

They smiled at one another.

Due to a project that was due prevented Ronan boyfriend from being able to join him on Thanksgiving And due to bad weather which caused the airports to close temporarily caused Adam not to be able to arrive until the day of Christmas Eve.

Adam leaned forward implanted Eskimo kisses on his boyfriends warm nose, the cold November air in Henrietta Virginia was killer on poor Adam who had used to the warmer climate where his college was located.

The two happy love birds who for enjoying just being in each other's presence was wrenched apart when the thief smoke detector from ronan's Kitchen went off. the to look at one another and then shot up the three porch steps and into the house.

when the two entered they caught sight first of a glaring Blues Sargent who was using all of her scary glaring power on freezing and trying to burn a hole through Henry Cheng's head. 

Next thing they caught sight of was the now blackened ham.

"... I thought if I raised the temperature of the I've been up slightly then the ham would get done faster." Henry was explaining.

Adam and Ronan shared a glance before running asked.

"Who wants Pizza?"


End file.
